


Morning After

by alternativemedia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativemedia/pseuds/alternativemedia
Summary: It's the morning after they almost left each other for good, and Eve wants to talk about their plans, but Villanelle has other ideas.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Morning After

Eve was the first one to stir awake, the balcony door was still ajar from last nights festivities. The cold London air ran into the room, leaving Eve in chills, forcing her to snuggle closer into Villanelle. Her head was on her chest with her hand draping across her collarbone. If you would have told her a year ago she would be in this position she would have laughed at you and called you crazy, but here she is; doing the crazy. 

The breeze persisted, causing Villanelle to wake up cold too.

"We should have closed that," Her arm was wrapped around Eve's body and her other hand was rubbing her eye's forcing them to adjust to the sunlight coming into the hotel room.

"I told you too," Eve looked up at Villanelle who was still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so distracting with-" Eve slapped her slightly and caused the blonde to chuckle from their fun from last night, "You know what makes me warm up?" She gently looks down at Eve with a serious expression on her face. But the dark haired woman knows shes completely bullshitting her.

"What?" She played along even though whatever she was about to say was probably going to be stupid.

"You," She sweetly said tracing her fingers mindlessly on Eve's back. She blushed and looked away from Villanelle's gaze, she couldn't handle it. She could already feel the wetness pooling in between her legs. 

"Don't say things like that." Eve said firmly, releasing herself from Villanelle's arms to sit up in the bed. She used the sheet to cover her chest from the cold air seeping in the room. She looked down at Villanelle and she laid there pouting with both of her hands to the side turning her head to look at Eve.

"I am so cold without you," She crossed her arms and stared at Eve looking for a reaction, but the only reaction she got was an eye roll.

"We need a plan, Villanelle," Eve said seriously still gripping onto the sheet covering her naked body. Villanelle still laid there pouting and looked around for a few seconds and shook her head 'no', "This is serious, The Twelve are after you now, it's not just MI-6 you have to worry about now," Eve was always worrying about the future, never just enjoying the present moment. Not enjoying a naked Villanelle in her bed pouting because she's not cuddling with her anymore.

"How about after breakfast? I can hardly think on an empty stomach," She got up from the bed with no sheets or blankets, just fully, Villanelle. She quickly closed the balcony door and ran back to the bed quickly covering herself in the blankets, "Do you want me to call room service?" Villanelle popping her head from out of the blankets looking at an unamused Eve, "You are so sexy pretending to be mad at me," Villanelle had her classic smug look on her face and dipped under the covers quickly. She shuffled her way under the covers until her face was in front of the side of Eve's legs. She smiled slyly and the kissed the side of Eve's leg, it tasted salty from the sweat from last night. 

"Villanelle quit it," Eve quickly shut her eyes, she didn't want her to stop and the blonde knew it.

She placed a hand on her leg to open them, and then went between both of her legs and laid in between them.

"Is this okay?" Villanelle popped her head back out of the covers, which were really low now since Eve let them go. 

"Are you seriously asking me this after what happened last night?" Eve almost let out a laugh, Villanelle did not waste anytime last night consuming her.

"I just want to make sure," She grumbled and then went back under the covers again, just tracing circles on Eve's inner thighs wasting time so she didn't have to talk about their getaway plan. 

"V, if you don't do anything I'm forcing you to talk," Villanelle's eyes went wide and then her hands went straight to Eve's pussy, it was slick and warm. 

"Eve, how do I make you so wet?" Villanelle said threading her fingers through Eve occasionally hitting her clit. She was unbelievably wet, Villanelle tried to think of what she did and it was hardly anything, it must just be her presence. She took two fingers and then swiftly plunged them inside of Eve, pumping them in and out slowly, just enough to drive Eve crazy. Her back arched off the bed grinding into her hand for more, "You're such a slut for me, Eve," She could barely hear Villanelle but she knew exactly what she was saying and grinded harder on her hand, "Uh uh, be slow Eve," She said making Eve cry out. 

"I need more," She pulled the covers off of them so she could see her. It was a beautiful sight, Villanelle's left hand was drawing lazy circles on Eve's hip bone and then her right was pumping in and out of her excruciating slow. 

"I know, baby," She reached her left hand to play with Eve's nipple and this made her squirm even more, "I love how your body reacts," She said increasing the pace a little bit.

"Villanelle," Eve gasped out her hand going down to stop Villanelle's. She stopped and looked up confused at Eve. 

"What's wrong?" She said concerned quickly getting out of her position to be by Eve's side, she looked at her with pure lust her eyes almost black and just looked at the balcony door, "Oh, again?" Villanelle was relieved that nothing serious was wrong, but also extremely turned on by Eve. She got up from the bed and offered Eve a hand, she gladly took it and Villanelle led them out to the balcony. The sun was still slightly rising and the morning air was cold. Villanelle pinned Eve to the railing and attacked her neck, Eve's hands falling to the blondes ass, grabbing it experimentally. Villanelle inhaled sharply resting her head on Eve's shoulder, "It was different in the dark because no one could see us, but now? So exciting,"" Villanelle whispered in Eve's ear. Her breath hitched and then Villanelle's hand snaked down to touch her again, "I didn't think it was possible to get any wetter," she said half jokingly half seriously. She played with Eve's clit until she was bucking her hips to Villanelle's touch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Villanelle warned but Eve didn't listen, she continued to hump the air impatie nt for her touches. Villanelle removed her fingers and bent Eve over the balcony, her tits hanging off the sides hands gripping the railing. "You're a bad girl Eve, not listening to me," Villanelle massaged Eve's gorgeous ass and then smacked it gently. Eve moaned and then wiggled her ass for more, "Hmm? You want more, slut?" She said giving her a harder smack making it echo throughout. She repeated this for about what seems to be forever, Eve couldn't handle it anymore, she could feel her arousal drip between her thighs and down her legs, "Eve, you're making a mess," Villanelle looked down and there was a small pool of Eve's wetness on the concrete of the balcony.

"I need you V," was all she said not even phased by her own arousal reaching the ground. Villanelle smirked and shoved two fingers into Eve it was quick and fast, she knew that Eve wasn't going to last long. The sounds were glorious it was a mixture of wetness, Eve's moans, Villanelle's quick breaths, and a few gasp from people in the streets. They couldn't care less, all they cared about in that moment was each other, "Fuck I'm close Vill," Eve moaned out, Villanelle picked up the pace a little more taking her other hand to pull on Eve's perfect curls. "SHIT I'M COMING," Eve screamed out her body shaking from the intense orgasm rushing through her body, Villanelle was not slowing down though she added a third finger and continued to pump faster. She released Eve's hair and took her other hand to play with Eve's clit, "Villanelle- I can't please-" Eve whimpered feeling her second orgasm coming in quickly.

"Squirt for me, Eve," Villanelle said kissing her shoulder softly. Eve's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her pussy clenched around Villanelle's fingers and convulsed. She felt the wetness come out of her like a waterfall and she gasped so loudly more people had stopped to see what was going on. Villanelle slowed her fingers and slowly took them out. Eve felt empty she was slumped against the railing not testing if she could walk or not. Villanelle didn't want to test it either so she swiftly picked Eve up bridal style and led them back into the hotel room. She heard a few people booing and then screamed, "Party is over freaks." Eve chuckled smelling Villanelle's sweet overly expensive shampoo. She laid Eve gently on the bed and then crawled on top of her kissing each breast and then kissed her way to her stomach until she came in contact with her pussy. Villanelle had no idea someone could get this wet, but Eve proved her wrong three times. Villanelle sweetly lapped Eve's pussy collecting her wetness with her tongue and then working her way up to her clit. Eve's hand went down to thread her fingers through Villanelle's hair. Her orgasm came unexpectedly and not as hard as the others, it was sweet and gentle, Villanelle ate her out until there was no more. She crawled up to the side of Eve and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead and pulled the covers on them. 

"We still have to talk about our plan," Eve said eye's closed snuggled up to Villanelle exactly how they were this morning.

"Damn it"


End file.
